When The Sun Sets (Chinese)
by kmou
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never had a good relationship, not even as lovers. The years pass by and still their hatred underlies everything. Until one fatal night when everything changes, but it's too late. H/D Slash! COMPLETE! TRANSLATED IN CHINESE.


**January 26th, 2010, Tuesday — Author's Note**: This is the Chinese translation of my Harry Potter story, "When the Sun Sets." The English version can be found on my profile. I would like to thank _**sleepyxin**_ (1048541) for translating this story for me. Since I cannot read Chinese, I do not know how fairly accurate the translation is. I can only hope it is. Thanks!

* * *

**Title****：**When the Sun Sets

**Author:** Kylie.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco SLASH, and the tiniest hints of Hermione/Ron and OC!Lilian/Jeffrey.

**Rating:** MATURE NC-17 / ADULT.

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never had a good relationship, not even as lovers. The years pass by and still their hatred underlies everything. Until one fatal night when everything changes, but it's too late.

**Type:** Novelette.

**Category(s): **Angst, Drama, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Strong Language, OOC, MPreg, Violence, Character Death.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains content that may be offensive such as m/m relationship, sex, and male pregnancy. Also may contain spoilers (for the first 5 Harry Potter books). I refuse to acknowledge Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, location, or whatever is mentioned in the works of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to Danielle who is one of the greatest and most caring friends I've ever had. Thank you Messiah (http/messiah. and Moonglowgirl for beta-reading this. I appreciate it so much! –hugs- This has to be one of my weirdest and longest one-shot story ever because I had no idea where I was going with this and I forced this out. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

**Translator**：浅眠（Sleepy） sleepyxin (1048541)

* * *

**When the Sun Sets (1/1)**:

深黑色的天空中月亮散发着明亮的光芒，星空被墨色的夜晚所笼罩。街道一片死寂，被灯火所点亮的公寓，在窗边，居民们有的在煮饭，有的在看电视，有的则和朋友聚在一起，有的则早早的入睡了。在Harry J. Potter的公寓里，Draco Malfoy随意的将他黑色的丝绸领带套进脖子，并不费心去搭理，然后匆忙的套上自己灰色条纹的黑夹克。他将自己柔软的金色头发甩到脑后，从冰冷的床上站了起来。他的秘密情人则平躺在床上，凝视着天花板，胸口盖着毯子以隐藏些什么。他的嘴唇因啃要而红肿，他的头发凌乱不堪，仿佛刚从高速行使的敞篷车里下来。他的双肩布满了咬痕和红色的吻痕。

"你要去哪？"Harry悲哀的问。

"家。"Draco干巴巴的回答，仿佛这个问题他已经回答了无数次。

Draco一直都是一个无情的男人，这对Harry来说已经不是什么新消息了。他随兴来去这里，Harry介意这点，但是他无法在没有伤害的情况下，停止这事的发生。他离不开Draco，并且他不想失去他。Draco一星期会有两次左右回来他的公寓，充满激情的干Harry，然后机械式的离开。这像他们间的一种模式，而Harry总会在自己的公寓等他，让自己被推倒在任何东西上面，让他的衣服被撕成碎片，让自己被猛烈的按在下面干。在其他人看来，这感觉上Harry好像被强暴了，但是他知道不是。是Harry自己让他这样做的，他喜欢这样。他喜欢让Draco侵占他的身体，深入抽插，进入自己并侵略他的私密。他享受Draco充满自己的感觉，推进自己紧窒的肌肉，不让他得到片刻的休息，更加的扩张自己知道他无法承受而瘫软在床上，这让他充满感觉。他总是能因为Draco在自己体内搅动而愉悦到麻痹，他从来无法从别人那感觉到这些，包括他自己，只有Draco——永远只有他。当Draco的重量压在自己身上，他被牢牢的钳制并充满，Draco将他的黑发用力的向后拉扯，这让他无法克制的因兴奋而抽搐。他享受这些，是的，他是。

Draco离开了卧室Harry仍然躺在床上，看着天花板，希望能够发生点什么，任何事。他能听见Draco在厨房里来回踱步，冰箱门打开又被砰的关上，这个金发男孩走回了卧室，掏出钱包把几个便士扔在了衣服上。

"用这些钱准备些食物，你的冰箱里空空的。我都没什么东西可以吃，而我也不想去干一堆骨头。"然后他离开了。

Harry没有移动，只是从自己所在的地方看了看那些钱。Draco是个混蛋，自己知道这些却依然和他在一起，甚至不顾一切。Harry将毯子从身上甩开，生气的从床上起来，他去冲了一个澡，让他的怒气随着热水被洗掉。Harry有钱，比他所需要的要多的多，Draco知道这点，但是他依然给他钱，就像在为他们的性做偿还，并且每次他都会有各种借口给他钱，像冰箱里没食物，龙头里的水尝起来太涩，应该买瓶装水，或者他的装饰品很刺眼。这让Harry觉得自己像个娼妓，但是他还是把这些侮辱忍受了下来。他从没碰这些钱，当他知道Draco要来时，他把它们藏了起来，它们被藏在他公寓的任何角落，它们塞满了书页和DVD盒，藏在他的袜子和鞋子里，他拿了钱但是没有花，因为如果他用了，无疑就承认了自己就是Draco Malfoy的娼妓，一个充气男孩，任何现在的人们所会称呼的这个情况。他把钱都存了起来，有一天…总有一天，他会把所有的钱都还给Draco，但是这一天不会是今天。

他偶尔会替Auror工作，他不需要钱，但是他觉得自己很没用，只是坐在家里挥霍父母留给他的钱，他想要回报社会，所以就去工作。因为Harry是个孤儿还是个英雄，毫无疑问他可以胜任这个职业。

Harry匆匆穿上一些衣服，并将那些扣子被Draco撕裂的衣服扔了。他坐在自己的椅子上面死死盯住他那混乱的床，Draco用过的，充满了他精液的避孕套垂在床沿，摇晃着好像随时会掉下来。被子被毫不在意的丢弃在地板上。一只枕头孤零零的躺在一边，上满有着湿湿的痕迹，是Harry 为了不要打扰到邻居，而用来掩盖自己尖叫声时留下的。被用过的润滑剂让人给遗忘在床的角落里，里面还残留着一些胶状的物体流淌出来，静静的躺在那里。这就是他所谓的生活，而他已经适应了这些的变化。尝试着梳理了下他的头发，叹息着幻影显形，出现在靠近 Ackley的小巷里, 那有间巫师俱乐部，是他与Ron，Hermione约好见面的地方。他发现他们已经在那排队等着进去了。

"你们两个在这里等多久了？"他问。

"一个多小时，伙计。"Ron回答，揉搓着双手，以用来取暖。

"来吧。"Harry点点头，然后走向门卫。Ron和Hermione跟了上去，当他们打算进去的时候被保镖拦了下来。

"你们以为你们要上哪去？和其他人一样回到队伍中去！"

Harry将他的刘海甩到后面，露出了他著名的疤痕，保镖立刻嘀咕着歉意并让他们进去了。Harry讨厌使用他的名声，但是这有时候很好用，例如可以避免在外面冰冷的天气里等待。在找到一张空桌后，他点了伏特加，Ron和Hermione则忙着在边上聊天，缓解了每个人的紧张。Ron和Hermione开始约会并没多久，他们终于意识到对彼此有了感觉，但是他们还不是正式的关系，这有点类似在彼此有需要时，就选择和对方在一起。他们依旧是单身，只是在一起浪费时光。Hermione太专注与工作而不能定下来，而Ron则是不希望安定下来。但是Harry知道有一天，他们会意识到对彼此的不仅仅是喜欢，而是真的爱着对方，那时他们就会结婚。

"Ron，胸不是最重要的。"

"该死的它当然是！看她身上的咪咪！那么巨大！那一个！"Ron回答。

"噢！Ron…"Hermione说，眨了眨眼睛。"你怎么想，Harry？"

Harry在听到他的名字后，才从他的白日梦中醒了过来。"Huh？"他吸了一口他的饮料，对充满自己的温暖感觉得满意。

"你还好吗？Harry？"她关心的问。

"我很好，只是有点累。"他回答，打着哈欠回答他的问题。

"如果你很累，你应该呆在家里休息的。"她说。她母性的本能明显在那一刻显现了出来。

只是那个"家"字让Harry想起了他空荡荡的床，以及那充满了罪恶的性爱气息，让他咬紧了牙。"不，我很好。我对总呆在家里感到厌烦。所以我想呼吸新鲜空气，你明白吗？"

Hermione，当然作为Hermione，接受了他的回答，而不是要求知道更多。Harry喝完了他的饮料，然后点了另一杯。"哦该死，那只雪貂也在这。"Ron低呼。Harry不用费心回头也知道谁和Draco在一起，Pansy Parkinson。Draco和Pansy自从Hogwarts7年级起，就在一起约会了，在Pansy的追求下，Draco终于屈服了。"哦，他和那只哈巴狗在一起。Mione，你觉得他们真的合适？雪貂和狗？恶，兽交，呃？"Ron低哮。（眠：不要拦着我，MD，竟然敢这么说我们家D，Ron Weasley你TMD的死定了！）

"Ron，噢… 你该庆幸你现在已经长大了！"Hermione喊道。过了一会，她便开始跟着著名的DJ Tiesto的"Adagio for Strings"打起拍子，她抓起Ron的手把他拉进舞池想跳舞，他们立刻便沉浸在对方之中了，Harry只是在那喝着他的饮料，拒绝着那些想来成为他舞伴邀他跳舞的人，或者是来寻找一夜情的人。有一个人自从他进了俱乐部起，就一直注意着他并希望得到他注意，在被忽视了很久之后，他来到Harry面前，无庸质疑的想要得到一次肉体交欢。他握着他的啤酒，开始对Harry调情，只是Harry并不感兴趣。

"我叫Steven。"他微笑着说，随后不久有跟了一句。"上帝，我想干你。"

Harry看着他，被他生硬的评论吓到了。"不好意思？"Harry用一种'我不能相信你竟然那么说'的表情问。"现在？对不起，我不会让那玩意只有一丁点大的家伙干我。"

"你还没看过我的呢，宝贝，我的东西可绝对不小。"

"真的？让我看看。"Harry说，戏弄了他一会，虽然自己对他一点兴趣也没有。Harry只是觉得无聊，想找个办法来打发时间而已。

Steven靠近了Harry将他的裤子的前方拉下，以让Harry能够迅速的瞥到里面，而不至于让别人看到。

"Hmmm…"Harry嘀咕着，仿佛在对那一小快东西做评价。他是对的，这不小，但是他见过更大的。（眠：我觉得我快脑充血了…小H你不用这么直接的告诉我们小D很大，囧）

"我说的没错吧，或者说我够资格了吗？"Steven说，自信满满的上下挑着眉毛。

Harry嘬了一口他的饮料，然后将它放下，凝视着对方。"对不起，但是我见过更好的，说实话，你的确实很小。我确定它最终在…某些方面给了我娱乐。"假装轻松的将这个家伙开除了。

"SCREW YOU！"男人狂怒的大喊着，去寻找他今晚下一个目标了。

Harry叹息着，他又推开了一个找上门的人，他对伴侣真的很忠臣。除了他自己没有人知道，Harry和Draco在他们的第七年开始的时候就开始注视着彼此，但是这一年中一半的日子里，Draco和Pansy同样进行着约会。Draco告诉他这是只是一个掩饰，他的父亲想要他和Pansy结婚，仅仅因为她来自于一个古老的纯血统的家族。但是在Lucius死去的好长一段时间，Draco依旧在Pansy约会。后来，Harry和Draco毕业了，他们最终走向了分手。在那段时间，Harry无法继续看着Draco其他人在一起，所以他选择了结束他们的关系。而Draco看起来好像并不非常在意，他仅仅是点点头，说了句"好的"，然后就离开了。

几年过去了，Harry再没有再和别人有过什么长久的关系，他蔑视着这种关系，Hermione和Ron为了帮他在灰暗迷茫的日子里振作起来做了很多，但是当他想起"Draco会怎么说？"时，他总是以推开他们或者说些其他的作为结束。他想要Draco，不想要其他任何人。他无法随便找一个人来取代Draco。当他第一次前往Ackley小巷时，他看到Draco和Pansy在一起旁若无人的跳舞。很显然，他们还在约会。当Draco的时间穿过人群对上Harry时，他们对彼此的渴望强烈的涌出来，仿佛他们第一次时起就没有消退过。即使在和别人跳舞时也远望着彼此，Draco与Pansy，Harry与梅林才知道是谁的人，他们摩擦着彼此的舞伴，把他们当作对方一样摩擦着。不久之后，Harry被强行推到洗手间的一个单间内，他被Draco强烈的撞击着直到他的臀部因为墙的摩擦而出血。那个晚上Draco将Pansy抛在了俱乐部里，带着Harry回到了他的公寓，在那里他们交缠着直到天亮。

现在，Harry努力将Draco与Pansy一起跳舞的影像赶出自己的脑海。Draco的手探入到Pansy的上衣里面的影像让他觉得恶心。他不止一次见过这情景，这就像他们两跳舞时的例行公事一样。Harry感觉到有人在注视着他，他知道那一定是Draco。他感觉得到他的凝视，他总是能感觉得到他。Harry已经喝了三杯伏特加，并且正在准备喝下一杯。他迅速的吞下伏特加然后走向Ron和Hermione。他告诉他们他要离开了，没有留给他们改变他主意的机会便离开了。

他离开酒吧，出现在了明亮的夜晚，寒冷的空气将他的感觉都冻僵了，点上一根烟，他看着烟圈的从他的口中被吐出，在空气中飘动，继续前进着，内心却感觉得不到一丝安宁，听着自己脚下的鞋子胡乱的敲击着地面，然后发现自己来到了在公园里，树木的枝叶轻轻的摇摆着，树影散落在地面。湖面泛着微波，Harry在一张长椅上坐下，吸着烟，看着月亮的倒影在晃动的湖面上跳舞。

"你没有跳舞。"Draco从Harry的背后走了过来，在他的边上坐了下来。

"我不喜欢跳。"Harry回答，没有去看对方，用力的吸了一口烟。

"哦，也许你不应该那么想。那会让你蠢得要命，而我不得不停止继续看着你。你知道，昂那些饮料就可能杀了你。"

Harry重重的将那些要烧了他肺的烟吐了出来，"真的？"Harry疲惫却充满希望的口气问。"这是一个把伏特加当早餐的人会说的话吗。"

"我讨厌你抽烟。"Draco说，取走了对方的烟，自己吸了一口。

"看看这是谁在说？"

Draco最后吸了一口，然后将它扔到了泥地上踩灭。"…为什么你不干那个家伙？"

"你指Steven？"

Draco给了它一个"我不在乎那个白痴叫什么"的表情，询问的挑了挑眉，等待自己问题的答案。

Harry叹了口气，依然看着湖面。"我没兴趣。"

"现在有吗？"Draco启发性的问。

Draco一把抓起他的手，将他带到一座桥下。Harry中邪似的跟了上去，清楚的知道Draco想要什么。当他们到达后，Harry将他的裤子脱到了脚裸，Draco假笑着抬高了Harry，按在墙上开始干他。Draco的手压着墙，Harry的双腿则无助的挂在他的两则摇摆，当自己裸露的部位在粗糙的墙上，上下摩擦时不仅皱眉，同时Draco咬上了他的肩膀并抽插着。Draco冰冷的手抓住了他的分身，开始抚摸他，每过一段时间就紧紧的握住。

"Fuck，Draco。"Harry喘息着。

"口…口袋。"Draco嘶嘶的说着。Harry的手摸索着他的口袋，然后找到了一块手帕，Draco立刻从他手里抢了过去，包围住Harry的分身，当Draco用力的进入他身体时，Harry从墙上弹了起来，然后他们同时到达了高潮，Harry射在了手帕里，而Draco则射在了他的身体里。感觉到Draco的体液充满自己，并慢慢的渗露出来弄湿了自己，Harry无法克制的发出满足的喘息，当一切结束，他们清理了自己，穿上裤子后，他们在小路上散步，以缓解刚才的激动，但是强烈的紧张感却充满了彼此之间。

"我下周开个Party，是Pancy的主意。"

"恩？"Harry看着自己的鞋子问。

"我希望你能来。"

"好的。"

就这样，Draco回了俱乐部去找Pansy，而Harry则回家再次冲了个澡。

- - - -

**在当地的一家超市里……**

"Draco亲爱的，为什么我们不去Diagon Alley？"

"Pansy，我该死的为什么要去那么远的地方买饮料？何况我家附近就有一个不错的大型超市。我不会让自己像个傻子一样被人欣赏。"

"那是因为你很性感。"

"我他妈的当然是。现在给我些橘子。"

\Harry就在另一条走廊里，他喜欢这超市，它很干净、新式、新鲜、漂亮。出于一些奇怪的原因，他喜欢购物并且喜欢在超市购物，另一方面，Ron从来无法理解Harry对超市的热爱。只能觉得Harry很奇怪，然后无视这一切。Harry认为这也许是因为uncle Vernon和aunt Petunia从不让他进超市，他们让他想什么宠物似的，站在停车场的米表边上，不允许他进入任何人群密集的地方。Harry很喜欢用手推车，当他第一次进入超市，它们就在那，光亮又巨大，而且还有轮子！这让他兴奋的像个孩子，超市和推车让他觉得自己年轻许多，这是在他成长时期没有机会做的事。当他还是个孩子时，他身上背负着许多压力，比如摧毁Voldemort的计划，保护其他人，杀了Voldemort。普通的男孩想去拉女孩的鞭子，坐在推车上，但是他不是一个普通的男孩

他抓着推车的把手，努力的想拐过拐角，然后：撞车了。他的推车撞上了别人的推车，反作用力弹到了Harry的身上。Harry笨拙的摔倒在地上。"Ouch。"他嘀咕着，揉着屁股抬头看了看，他看到Draco一脸不赞成的站着。这是Harry所能想到的，最不可能碰到Draco的地方，他想马上找到出口离开。

"Potter。"

"Dra-Malfoy。"Draco告诉过他在公共场合要用姓氏，他们不能暴露，但是即使不是在公共场合，Draco依然是叫自己的姓。

"也许我该重新考虑认识你。"

"抱歉。"Harry回答，从地上爬了起来。

这时，Pansy出现了。看见Harry从地上爬起来。"哦，像个野蛮人一样在地上打滚吗？"她自鸣得意的笑着说，交给Draco一袋桃子。

"Pans，我说的是橘子。"

"这些不是橘子？"Pansy问，一脸无能的表情。

Draco挫败的闭上眼睛，克制自己不去讽刺Pansy，"他们是桃子。"

"他们不是同样的东西嘛？"

"Pansy，你真的那么蠢吗？"

"Um，Malfoy，这里。"Harry说，从自己的推车里递给Draco一袋橘子，"毕竟我不是真的很想买橘子，所以拿我的吧。"

"小心Draco，他可能下毒了。"Pansy说。

"这话出自一个连橘子和桃子都分不清的女士。"Draco说，Pansy皱了皱眉，然后很快对一袋马铃薯片感兴趣了。当Draco转回去面对Harry时，他已经不在那了，哪都没有Harry的影子了。

"他没有说再见就走了？真粗鲁。"Pansy说，把马铃薯片扔进了推车。

"确实粗鲁。"Draco回答。然后他们立刻去了收银抬，付了帐后离开了。

Harry再也不喜欢超市了。

- - - -

**一星期后……**

Draco也邀请了Hermione和Ron，就像他知道Harry会在满是Draco朋友的地方感到无聊一样，而为什么他邀请Harry，他自己也不知道。他猜也许是为了在无聊的晚会后，和他来一次欢爱，晚会的计划在他意识到前，已经过去很久了，已经一小时半小时过去了，叹息着他坐在沙发上，给自己灌了杯饮料，以试图放轻松。Pansy踩着高跟鞋坐在他边上，亲吻着他的脖子，然后试着亲吻他的嘴唇。

"让我一个人呆着，Pans。"Draco说着双手捧住她的脸，将她推开。

"你怎么了，Draco？你整个星期都很不高兴。"Pansy问。

"我没有不高兴，我只是累了。"

"是啊，累的都不想吃饭，或和我上床！"Pansy站了起来，挥舞着双手。

"只是提不起兴趣。"

"提不起兴趣！为什么，我从没有碰到过！没有人会对我提不起兴趣。我可以在任何时候离开你，Draco Malfoy。"

"那么你为什么不走？"

"好吧，我不想我的父母失望，不是吗？"

"你父母死了。"

"好吧，谁脑子抽风了回想离开你？"

"我是个大财主。"他干巴巴的回答。

"没错，而且你是这整个世界最性感的家伙。"

"恩，那也是。"Draco喝完了他的饮料，真希望里面被下了毒。

"而我也很性感。性感的人属于彼此，丑陋的人就该属于丑陋的人。"

"你很性感？"Draco问，就好像刚发现地球是圆的一样。

"Draco Malfoy！！"Pansy尖叫着。

"Pansy Parkinson！"Draco模仿着。

"我要让你知道我能得到任何我想要的家伙。"

"你指那些肥胖的、丑陋的，屁股上长毛的家伙，或是几年没用过他们自己东西的家伙？"

Pansy做了她最在行的事，愤怒的呼气，然后冲进了卧室，Draco觉得他又要头痛了，于是给了自己又一杯酒，希望在感觉到头痛前醉死。这时门铃响了，他起来给客人开门，Pansy化了妆的脸上，带着一个虚假的微笑走了出来，迎接他们的客人。她假装好像什么都没发生，生活里的一切都很完美。

当两小时后依然没有看见Granger，Weasley或者Harry的影子。也许他们不会来了，Draco耸了耸肩，放弃不再继续看着大门，然后看见Pansy在和Blaise调情，显然Blaise一点也没兴趣，他抛下Pansy去和Goyle说话，没有人会和Goyle说话，除了Crabbe或Draco，而Pansy知道这点。她发出一个尖锐的叫声离开了，悄然的，Draco呷了口酒而不是倒在杯子里，然后离开他的公寓逃离一切。当他关上门，他发现Harry坐在台阶上正凝视着自己的手。

当听到开门和关门声，Harry抬起头。"Draco。"他说，咬着嘴唇。

"你在这里多久了？"

"几分钟。"Draco给了他一个"我没那么蠢"的表情。"好吧，大概一小时。"Harry承认。

"为什么不进来？"

"我不知道。"

"你的笨驴和鼬鼠呢？"

Harry紧张的瞪了眼对方。"他们不想来，Ron说什么你可能想把他拉进Death Eater，即使战争结束了。"

"典型的Weasel。"

"拜托，别这么叫他。"

Draco站在Harry面前凝视他，Harry看起来那么失落而且还有泪痕，这让Draco兴奋起来了。"吮吸我。"他沙哑的开口。Harry知道Draco喜欢刺激，特别是在性事上，他颤抖着手伸向Draco的裤子拉练，Harry一拉下他的裤子和内裤，他就被Draco分身所吸引了，那已经有了些白露珍珠，Harry将它们舔去了，Draco发出了愉悦的嘶嘶声，弯曲手指抓住Harry，Harry的舌头上下的舔着他的分身，湿润它，然后将他的勃起含进了最近吮吸起来。"Fuck，你太棒了。"

Harry的牙齿轻轻的擦过边缘，Draco紧紧的抓着他的头，深入进他的嘴里。Harry张大了嘴，吸取着Draco的味道，Draco金色卷曲的耻毛挠着他的鼻子，他将头向Draco的底部突起探去。Draco凝视着Harry凌乱的黑发，看着自己的分身被他吞食，然后从他那红色的嘴唇里吐出，最后用力的进入了Harry嘴里然后射了出来，然后Harry没有犹豫了咽了下去。他将Draco舔干净，并帮他穿上裤子，Draco虚脱的在他边上坐了下来，将头靠在他的肩膀休息。

"想摆脱这些？"Harry问，但是他真的想问的是，"拜托离开pansy和我在一起。"

"不能。晚会。"那就是Draco的回答，他简短，直入主题的回答，但是Draco没有真的说"不。"

"好的…我要走了。"Harry站了起来，但是Draco抓住了他的手。

"来参加晚会。"

"我不是真的…"

"进来。"Draco要求。拇指摹拓着他的手掌，倾身给了拓一个贞洁的吻。

Harry叹息着放弃了，被打败了。Draco假笑着带他进了门，并在开门时放开了他的手，Harry依然迷恋着Draco手掌带给他的温暖，他将他们充满自己的口袋，那些正在谈话的人转过脸，对Harry点头示意后继续会到谈话去了，Harry紧张的对他们点了点头，然后坐在沙发上，希望自己能够隐型，这样就没人能接近自己了。Draco离开去找了点饮料，然后和他的客人闲聊起来，Harry看着Pansy为了赢回Draco的注意力，而让自己整个身体靠着对方，Harry感觉反胃的颤抖，当感觉沙发陷了下去，他把视线从Draco和Pansy那移开，转回头发现自己正和Blaise面对面。

"B..Blaise，嗨。"

"你好，Harry。"他眼睛闪烁着咕隆，给了一个大大的微笑。

"你..你怎么样？"Harry问，觉得有点不舒服。每个人都知道Blaise幻想能得到Harry。这很明显，Blaise在几年前在学校大厅摸了他的屁股，虽然他声称是意外，但是Harry感觉到了手指的挤压。

"我现在觉得非常好，因为你在这。"他说，手指在Harry的肩膀滑动。"哦哦哦哦，肌肉。你一直在锻炼？"

"不。"现在无论做什么，Harry都觉得提不上力气。仅仅是锻炼的这个念头，就让他想睡觉。

"真的？哇哦，你看起来……真美味。"

美味？那让Harry笑了起来，只是听那欢快的声音，让他觉得像一个苹果馅饼。"哈哈，Blaise，美味？真夸张！"

"哦，是的，真的，我只想把你从头舔到脚。"他嘀咕着，身体挤向Harry。

Draco抱着自己的画面出现在脑海里，这个想法让他脸红了，只是想象Draco火热的粉红色舌头，舔拭吮吸他褶皱的入口，几乎就让Harry在这里射了。Harry试着平静自己，当感觉到他现在勃起后，他知道当在Blaise不知羞耻的想赢得自己时，他却想着Draco是可耻的。他叹了口气，将手放到Blaise的手臂上说，"Blaise，我知道你喜欢我，但是我现在和另一个人在一起。"

"谁？"

"只是别人。即使没有他，我们。"Harry指了指对方和自己。"也是不可能的。"

Blaise叹了口气，悲哀的笑了笑。"这值得一试，恩？"他抓住Harry的手。仔细的看了一分钟，好象这是圣杯似的，然后落下一个轻吻后放开。他给了Harry一张自己的名片。"好吧，如果你和他不一起了，至少给我一个电话，这和有没有可能没关系，只是如果你不试试又怎么会知道呢，不是吗？"

Harry接过名片笑着点了点头，大概一个半小时，他们保持了一个愉快的正式的谈话，谈了谈他们在离开Hogwarts如何生活的，当然还有战争和Quidditch。Harry发现自己和Blaise很谈的来，突然，Blaise大叫的抽搐了起来。

"B-Blaise，怎么了？"Harry问，对突然发生的事很困惑。

"有人…"Blaise伸进他的衬衫，取出一块小冰块。"…把冰块扔进了我的衬衫。"

"谁会这么做？"Harry问，看了看周围没有发现可疑的人，然后另一块冰落到了Blaise的头上，他站了起来，将冰块让扔进沙发边的垃圾箱。

"好吧，显然我的好运用完了，有人不希望我和你说话了。"

"我很抱歉。"

"没什么，我很享受，给我电话，好吗？或许我们可以来杯咖啡，像朋友一样，然后继续我们的谈话。"

"好的，当然。"Harry悲哀的笑笑回答。对于他们要结束谈话感到失望。

Blaise离开后，他很好奇是谁对Blaise扔冰块，但是这似乎只能被当作是玩笑，然后他意识到在谈话的时候，他一直拿着Blaise的名片，他研究了名片一分钟，然后将它放进了口袋。他感觉到某人的杀人目光，然后转过身，发现Draco凝视着他。然后Draco带着一个"我一点也不在乎你"的表情转开头去，Harry叹了口气，身手拿起饮料，不是他，但是他不在乎这点。

Draco猛的将他没有冰块的饮料放下，给自己倒了另一种饮料，然后走向Blaise。"哦，你和potter看起来很开心。"

Blaise一直觉得很奇怪，为什么Draco会对所有发生在Potter身上的事那么关心，但是他一直都没有想太多。而现在Harry却出现在Draco的晚会上，他们俩又从孩子起就是敌人。当然Draco会想要了解一些情况，这样他就不会在他们的争斗中处于劣势。"我们有一个不错的谈话，那就是全部。他看起来很不错，他说他没有做任何的锻炼，梅林，如果他没有做任何事就有那样的身体，他在性爱上一定很棒。"

Draco紧张了下，但很快就放松了下来。"我打赌他是下面一个。"Draco看了看正在找饮料的Harry。

"我不在乎。但是我很乐意在他下面的，只不过要让活下来的男孩跨骑我，那真他妈的太性感了。我给了他一张名片，这样我们可以再碰头。"Blaise看见了Draco看向Harry，注意到他没有冰的饮料，一切似乎都突然吻合了。"……然后上床。"

"什么？"Draco说，他看上去左右为难，不知道是要爆发，还是发现了他有个失散多年的兄弟。

"哦，是的，他说当我们再见面，他打算干到我晕过去。他说他打算吮吸我，把自己深深埋进…."

在Blaise能够说完之前，Draco已经平静的放下杯子，然后打了他。Blaise倒在了地上，捂着他流血的鼻子。"该死的，Draco！这到底是为了什么？"

Draco拿起他的饮料倒在了Blaise身上。"我需要冰。"然后没有更多的字，他离开去清洗他出血的手，晚会里的每个人都带着一脸惊恐的站着，寂静一片。

"所有人，晚会结束了。离开！"Draco在厨房大喊，所有人都开始离开，Goyle帮助Blaise站了起来。"那也包括你，Pansy。"Harry打算离开。"Potter，你留下。"

Harry等待着，直到门被用力的甩上，然后他走过去检查Draco的手。"你还好吗？"Harry把手放到了他的肩膀上问道。

"我很好。"Draco冷冷的回答，避开Harry的触碰。

Harry感觉到了他的退缩，皱起眉头。"你该死的为什么要那么做？"

将手伸进了冷水里，Draco没有去看Harry。"没什么理由。"

"噢，是的，因为你可以没理由的随便的打人。Draco，你打别人一定有理由。该死的你不会随便的把别人揍得死去活来！"

"为什么不？"

"你就是不会那么做！告诉我…"Harry恳求。

"好，我打他因为你打算干他。"他平静的说，用干布将手擦干净。

"什——什么？"Harry困惑的问。

"Blaise说你们俩打算再见面，然后——"

"不！Draco…你知道我只和你一起。"

Draco咕噜着将毛巾扔到灶台上。

"因为他这么说，所以你打了他？"

"那么我应该怎么做？我在保护属于我的东西。"

'我的'Harry觉得他的心脏要爆炸了，Draco在乎他，在乎到去打别人。Harry觉得自己站在了世界的顶端，他开始哭泣，他讨厌自己这么情绪化。

Draco立刻跑了过来，惊悸的看着哭鼻子的Harry。"你在干——干什么？"

"我在哭。哭，因为你在乎！"

"好吧，别这么做。你看起来真吓人。"

"我没法控制。你没有感觉到被淹没或别的什么吗？"

"给我张纸巾。"

Harry哭着露出一个微笑，给了Draco一张纸巾，"我鞋上沾倒血了。"Draco把脚搁到厨房椅子上，弯腰将它们擦干净。Harry凝视着Draco，无法相信Draco在做了那些和说了那些话后，依然能这么冷漠。

"你不必担心我，Draco，无论发生什么我都是你的。我是个大男孩了，我自己知道怎么把握刚才的情况，你不用担心。"

"好的，了解。"说完后，Draco离开准备去客厅。

"DRACO！！"Harry抱怨的一把跳到Draco的背上。

"什——什——什么——！Potter ！下去！"

"Draco，为我担心！"Harry哭诉，像个孩子一样上下摇晃，拳头垂打着Draco的背。

"Potter！Potter，Harry！"Draco大叫着终于因为背上Harry的重量倒在地上，"Potter，你这个肥猪，下来！"Harry下来了， Draco转过身，然后Harry爬到了他上面。"Potter，下去。"

"不。我受够这些了。你爱不爱我？"

"什么？"

"你爱不爱我？"

"你该死的为什么现在关心这个？"

"Draco，我难受死了，也厌倦这个了。谁会知道我们在一起多久，你却因为你父亲强迫你，这一个愚蠢的借口而和Pansy约会，但是他已经死了！你和我一起的时间远远超过和Pansy在一起的时间，为什么你依然和她约会？你到底爱不爱我？我爱你。"Harry说着大哭起来。

"梅林，你像个女人。"

"闭嘴！"Harry把手放到脸上，掩面继续哭着。

"呕，你这个丑陋的白痴。"Draco说着拥抱了Harry，亲吻他的额头。"当然，I..I lov…同上。"

Harry觉得非常的挫败，Draco从来也不会改变，而这就是他，但是他知道Draco爱他，即使他永远也不说出来。

"那么为什么你要继续和她约会？为什么你要对我这么恶劣？你让我觉得我像你的娼妓！"

"我从来没有想让你这么觉得，我只是…看，我不知道怎么把握这情况，你是第一个和我有认真关系的人，而我知道我们在一个很久，但是…Malfoy以冷酷无情的混蛋而著名。有时候我只是让那部分掌控我。这就是我的血统，从我有记忆起我就是那样，你应该知道。而我依然和Pansy一起是因为……说出真相对我有点困难。你知道吗？啊噢，这一定是醉话。"

"Draco…Plea——"Harry哭着。

"停止哭泣。你现在看起来让人讨厌，到处是眼泪和鼻涕，我会和Pansy分手的，好吗？只要停下别再哭了，否则我就和你分手。"Draco叹着气倒回地上，筋疲力尽。Harry遵从了，用袖子擦干净了他脸上的涕泪。把头搁在Draco的胸口休息，听着他的心跳。"好了，现在你有点象样了，我们在地上，你打算怎么样？"在Harry耳变嘶嘶的假笑，"跨骑我？"

Harry眨了眨眼，假笑，开始脱下自己和Draco的裤子，低喃了一个润滑咒，他坐了下去让Draco的分身滑进自己，然后开始来回缓慢的摆动，折磨着对方。Draco坐了起来， Harry依然上下移动着，他吮吸着啃咬Harry柔软的棕色乳首。一旦Draco觉得他的自控力已经渐渐的消失，他将他们翻身让自己在上位，开始撞击着抽插着Harry。Harry抓住了他的头发然后爆发，Draco紧接着他爆发了。他们躺了一分钟左右，然后Harry用了一个清洁咒，召唤了一条毯子。疲惫让他们无法移动，将沙发变形为床后，他们在彼此的臂腕里熟睡了。

- - - -

**一年后……**

Draco公布他是一个双性恋（更接近与同性连，因为他只想要Harry，也许梅林知道为什么。）。他和pansy分手了，并在一个月后和Harry订婚。Harry不得不充当那个求婚者，因为以他对Draco的了解，他知道他永远不会开口求婚。

"Draco Malfoy，你愿意和我结婚吗？"Harry手持一枚菱形的结婚戒指，单膝下跪。

"不。"

"不？"Harry受到惊吓的问。

"为什么我该死要把自己绑起来，Potter？"Draco 问，站了起来准备找点喝的。

"因为你爱我，而我也爱你？"

"我是吗？"

"Draco！"Harry生气的说。

"是，是，我是，我是，冷静下来，天啊。"

Harry凝视着戒指，觉得被遗弃了，然后突然一个念头冒了出来。"你知道，如果我们结婚，我们是巫师世界最富有的人。你可以买全世界你想要的任何衣服，最新潮的款式面料…想象下，所有贵重的衣服在你的衣橱里…"

Draco停下了喝饮料，走回Harry的面前坐下。"快起来把那该死的戒指给我带上。"Harry立刻笑了起来，紧紧的拥抱着Draco。"滚开！你要把我头发弄乱了。"

"好吧。作为报答让你在厨房的桌上干我如何？"然后Draco闭上了嘴，喝完了他的饮料，迅速拉着Harry进了厨房。

- - - -

**半年后……**

他们有了一个小型的婚礼，只有亲近的家人和朋友出席，没有记者。当牧师问Harry是否愿意接受Draco，作为他合法的丈夫时，他回答。"当然是，我让他安定下来，我不会拒绝这个机会。…噢，我是说，是的，我愿意。"牧师对于他的回答，给了Harry一个"我对你感到羞耻的"表情，然后转向Draco。

"Draco Malfoy，你愿意接受Harry Potter作为你合法的丈夫吗？"

"他用钱和性勒索我，所以是的。"Draco自鸣得意的回答。

牧师的嘴巴因为惊骇而张大，开始默默的祈祷来宽恕这对新人，并祈祷他们不会在他们蜜月前杀了对方。当牧师询问是否有人对他们结婚感到反对时，Ron喊着一堆的下流句子，牧师在他的脑袋里列出了一堆的为什么。Hermione用她的包打在了Ron的头上让他闭嘴，那声音让人觉得里面放了块砖头，不过事实是只是本书而已，然后她给了他一个寂静咒。

Harry和Draco用游艇作为他们蜜月的方式，一天Harry在中午睡觉，因为Draco用整个晚上和他做爱而不让Harry睡觉，当Harry醒来后已经天黑了，Draco不知去了哪，所以他搜寻了对方，然后发现他正和游艇的船长亲密的跳着舞，感觉到男人已经兴奋了，Harry不得不把Draco拖离船长，当他们回到他们的房间，Draco大喊。"你该死的为什么要那么做？他很性感！而且也是个受！"然后Harry暴打了他一顿。（眠：小Ｄ，你让我说你什么好……真是找打……）

- - - -

**几个月后……**

在经过了几个月之后，Harry J. Potter作为魔法世界最强大的巫师，怀孕了。他不得不离开傲罗的岗位，他很怀念那些工作，但是他不得不为他的孩子做考虑了。

当接到Harry正在分娩的消息时，Draco正在工作。"Malfoy先生，你丈夫正在分娩！"他的秘书大喊着冲进他的办公室。Draco头也没抬的回答。"哦，是嘛？"

"什么叫'哦，是嘛'？你丈夫正在分娩。现在！块去！"

"我必须先完成这些。"他说，依然看着文件。

"Draco Malfoy，我或许只是你的秘书，但是我不会就这么看着你错过你孩子的出生。"

"这不是那么有趣的事。接着几个月的育婴时期，可怕的哭声，你以为我想看到那东西从我丈夫肚子里飞出来？如果我想看，我会去看他生那玩意。"

他秘书将他手里的报纸卷起来，用力的抽打Draco。在努力的反抗和喊叫后，Draco平静的出现在了医院，发现Harry正准备生产。

"嗨…你及时赶到了。"Harry无力的说。

"是啊，好吧，我的秘书把我踹来了，为什么你该死的要怀孕？为什么你该死的非要现在分娩？我那些重要的工作正做到一半，而现在不得不拖到明天做完。"

Draco走向Harry握住他的手，以防止他打自己，看着他的女儿的脑袋出现，然后是肩膀、胸口，她的哭声比Harry的要可怕的多。

"再用次力，Potter先生。"医生说。

"Malfoy-Potter。"Draco纠正道。

护士眨了眨眼，无法理解为什么Malfoy先生会在这时关心Potter先生的名字，而他的女儿此刻正在他眼前出生。

"Malfoy-Potter先生，你有一个美丽健康的女儿。"

Harry笑了，试着能够看她一眼。"Potter，我们的孩子很可怕。"Draco表情扭曲。医生和护士都顿时哑口无言。

"什么？"Harry问。

"看看她，不用怀疑，她就是你的孩子。"

"她也是你的孩子！"

Draco看着孩子身上的血哀号着，仿佛她是个瘟疫，受到打击的护士将她清洗干净后，交给了Harry。给了Draco一个怒视，Harry嘀咕，'她很漂亮'。并将她抱紧，Draco闭上了眼睛，深深的闻着她。

"你为什么要闻她？"

"我在吸取她年轻的精华，这样我可以永远保持青春。"

Harry脸顿时惨白了脸，用力的殴打Draco的脑袋。"你不能偷她的青春年华！"

"我可以，我比她更应该得到！"Draco大喊，用力的闻了闻他的女儿。

"你为什么应该得到更多？"

医生和护士开始慢慢远离那对争的面红耳赤的一对，而孩子已经安静的在Harry的手臂里睡着了。

"因为我和你结婚了！"

"好的，我才应该是那个偷她青春的人，我嫁给了你！"Harry尖叫。

"你很丑，而我很漂亮，我的美好加上她的青春，他们组合在一起会让我不可阻挡！MUAHAHAH——"然后Draco安静了下来。"我们真的要为谁偷了她的青春而争吵吗？"他问，Harry叹了口气，将注意力转回他的女儿身上。

"…，她很漂亮。"Harry试着转换话题。

"她看起来比全身都是血好多了。"

Harry再次叹气，试着让自己的努力得到控制，在他抱着女儿时。"我不敢相信我和你结婚了。"

"你爱我，那就是为什么。"

"是的，我是。"

"我爱我自己。我——我是说，同你一样。"

"Draco。"Harry警告。"你想抱抱你美丽的女儿吗？"

"好的，好的，好的。把她给我。"Draco将她放到手臂上，把毯子拉开以便能看的更清楚。"…她的发色和我一样。"Draco困惑的说。

"是的，她是。"

"感谢梅林！她的一生不用顶着个鸟窝头。"

"什么？！"

"恩…..她很漂亮。她是一个真正的Malfoy。"

"不久之前，你才说她很丑，而且是个真正的Potter。"

"好吧，因为那些恶心的血，我犯了个错误。"

"你是说Potter是肮脏的？"

"别扭曲我的话。"

"我没有扭曲…啊！"

"所以，医生，Potter还要等多久才能有性行为？"Draco问，摆了摆眉毛，将孩子放回Harry怀里。"我想念他跨骑我的样子，如果我让他在怀孕时骑我，好吧…..我现在就不会站在这了，我会被一头鲸鱼谋杀。"

"一头鲸..鲸鱼？！"Harry大叫。

"嘿，医院里有酒吧吗？我需要喝点什么，然后摆脱这些。"Draco说。

"啊！！！！"Harry尖叫着，护士不得不努力的控制他，防止他将自己新生的女儿扔向Draco。

- - - -

**五年半之后…****.**

"为什么你和爸爸结婚？"六岁的Lilian Malfoy-Potter站在她的父亲们前问。她有长长的金色头发，其中加杂着黑色的条纹，冰蓝的眼睛柔软的红唇，还有可爱的玫瑰色的胖胖的面颊，她像其他女孩一样遗传了双亲的基因，她的两个父亲清楚知道，在她十几岁的时候，他们会用索命咒来趋赶那些缠人的男孩。而当她成年，她就能够停止使用交通工具，而很快学会幻影显形。

"好吧，亲爱的。"Draco说着靠近Linlian，直到他们的鼻子要碰到一起。"他这个人看起来没什么用，但是他有个漂亮的屁股，你父亲提供我大量的性爱和金钱，所以我接受了他的邀请。"

"啊？！"Lilian大叫。

Harry立刻卷起杂志朝Draco脑袋打去，生气的瞪着他，然后转向他的女儿，紧张的微笑，他把他抱起放到腿上。

"你爸爸所说的意思，"Harry回答，同时怒视Draco。"是说我们结婚因为我们爱着对方。"

"哦…"Lilian吸着拇指。

"别吸你的手指头，那很脏。"Draco把她的手拉出她的嘴，用纸巾将她的手指擦干净。

Lilian皱了皱眉，转向Harry。"我是怎么出来的？"

"通过许许多多的性爱。"Draco喝了口饮料回答。

Harry飞快的用卷起的杂志再次打了他。"你该死的那杂志从哪来的？我们没有订过任何杂志！"Draco尖叫。

"你父亲说的意思是，你是天使从天堂带来给我们的。"

"噢……"Lilian理解的说。"爸爸，什么是性？"

Draco假笑着，再次靠近Lilian。"好吧，世上有两种性，同性性爱和异性性爱。同性性爱就是——"

Harry尖叫起来。"Malfoy闭嘴！！"再次用杂志打了他。

"爸爸，Gay是什么意思？"

Draco立刻从沙发上跳了起来站到后面。"Gay就是你爸爸。"说完，他立刻逃跑了，而Harry则在将Lilian放回刚才Draco坐的地方，告诉她待在这后，然后拿着卷起的杂志追了过去。

"有人吗？"一个响亮的声音从壁炉里传出来。

"你好？"Lilian立刻大喊着回答，从沙发上下来。

Hermione和Ron从壁炉里走了出来，他们在两年前结婚了，但他们直到现在都没有孩子，主要是因为Ron的兄弟们已经给家里添了不少孩子了。"Lilian，是你吗？"她微笑着将孩子举起，亲吻她的脸颊。

"Aunty Mione! Uncle Weasel!"

"她刚才是叫我Weasel吗？"Ron困惑的问。

"啧啧，她和Draco一起的时间太长了，Lilian亲爱的，不是Uncle Weasel，是Uncle Ronnekins。"

"那更糟！"Ron抱怨。

"现在，你的爸爸们在哪？"Hermione问。

"DRACO MALFOY，你给我到这里来！"Harry的叫声从卧室传来。

"不！你抓不到我！"Draco喊了回去。

Hermione叹了口气凝视Lilian，对于这个漂亮单纯的孩子，不得不目睹她的双亲这样，感到恐惧，这可能会成为她将来生活里的阴影。

"DRACO，下去！现在谁像个鲸鱼了？等-等等！你在干什么！不！我没在和你调情！不要！！！"

Ron像个孩子一样，惊恐的用双手捂住耳朵，对着Hermione哭诉。

"DRACO，Lilian就在外面！DRACO，停下！"

"Lilian，想和Auny Mione和uncle Ron一起吃冰激凌吗？"Hermione问，想把孩子带走。

"耶！冰激凌！"Lilian挥舞着双手欢呼。

"Harry，我要带Lilian出去吃点冰激凌，在你们两个解决你们的......问题时。"Hermione喊着。

"DRACO！哦上帝！就是那，继续，是的！是的！！"

Hermione把Lilian抱在怀里进了壁炉，Ron立刻跟着他们逃了进去，离开了。

"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO！"

"......上帝，你真是个尤物，Potter。"

- - - -

**十八年半之后****......**

"把糖给我。"Draco看着报纸上的股市吩咐。

Harry一把抓起糖罐，然后用力的放到Draco的面前，像每个早晨一样挑着眉看着他，自从他们结婚以来，Draco总是把Harry当仆人一样使唤，Harry已经受够了这些。Draco从他的报纸里抬起头，将报纸折好放到一边。"哦是，撞它！"Draco咆哮，充满邪恶的口气说。"撞那，宝贝，撞它！"

"什-什么？"Harry讥笑。

"爸爸，拜托......不要在餐桌上。"24岁的Lilian恳求，意外地竟成长的非常的不错且很正常。她金色夹着黑色的头发及肩长了，她曾经冰蓝色的眼睛，现在被祖母绿的光晕包围着瞳孔，而里面还是过去的蓝色。她的嘴唇依然像她出生时一样鲜红，她的肌肤想婴儿一样，即不太苍白也不过于棕色。她处在中间的位置，完美的结合了她两个父亲的基因。她现在有自己的公寓了，但是她喜欢和她的父亲们在一起，所以她每星期会花两天和他们一起住。大多数时间，她只是躺在那看她的父亲们斗嘴，但这真的比电视里的那些幽默要有趣的多。但是当事情变的有些超过她能接受的范围时，她只能对自己说抱歉了。

"你知道你喜欢的宝贝，你知道你想我用力撞它！"

"Draco，你太幼稚了，闭嘴！"Harry咆哮，努力和从他脖子延伸到脸上的红晕做斗争，他紧张的微笑着，眼睛闪烁的在Draco和Lilian之间徘徊，然后终于停下去凝视他那迷人的咖啡。

"Lilian，亲爱的，中午你是不是要和那个叫什么名字的家伙约会？"Draco问，假笑着看着躲避自己视线的Harry。

"Jeffrey，你是说？"

"Ugh，多土气的名字。"

"他是个不错的家伙，爸爸！"

"是的，他是一个..."Draco说，不赞同的看着Lilian，"愚蠢的混血巫师，纯血统的污点.."

Lilian用卷起的杂志打了他父亲的脑袋。"爸爸也是个混血巫师！"她声明。

"God damn it，Potter，看看你干的好事！你竟然遗传给她用杂志打她父亲的个性。哦，梅林，我现在要死了。我唯一的女儿竟然袭击她的父亲...噢不，我要崩溃了！！！"

"你看太多的麻瓜电影了，Draco。"Harry说着无视他们俩起来。

"崩溃，我告诉你，崩溃！！"

- - - -

**十年半之后****......**

34岁的Lilian Potter-Wellings站在他父亲的病床前，他的丈夫Jeffrey Wellings和她的两个孩子，James和Alec Potter-Wellings在病房外和Hermione还有Ron一起。

即使Harry从Auror那退休了，但是依然有些特殊的案例需要他回来勘察。最近有一连串的儿童走失诱拐案，犯人是一个叫Evan Otb-Parkinson的疯男人，他相信Voldemort是上帝，因此他来拯救孩子们回到黑暗一边。Evan Otb-Parkinson是John Otb和Pansy Parkinson的儿子，Pansy给他的儿子灌输了Voldemort，是如何想要拯救巫师世界的黑暗想法，清除那些混血巫师和哑炮。她痛恨Draco毁了她的名誉，并且憎恨导致这一切发生的Harry。因为这些案件充满了黑魔法，人们只想到了一个人的名字——Harry Potter，在Voldemort复活的时候出现的巫师世界的救世主。

Harry得到了一个消息，那些失踪的孩子被带到了伦敦外的一个仓库，在没有任何后援的情况下，Harry立刻到达了那个地方。这他是特有的处事不经过大脑，只是单凭冲动来做事。当Harry到达的时候，他打开了关押失踪孩子们的牢房，当他转过身时，他被Crucio给击中了。由于他58岁的高龄，他的身体已经不能像他年轻时一样承受咒语了，咒语麻痹了他的神经，让他不能移动，而站在Harry面前的就是Evan，他正邪恶的微笑着看着他。

"你为我自豪吗，妈妈？是吧，是吧？"

"非常自豪，非常，儿子。"Pansy出现在Evan的边上，"那么这感觉如何，Potter？虚弱无助的躺在那？"

Harry试着移动自己的身体，但是他不能，他感觉不到自己的身体。"不用指望逃跑。"她在他面前低语，有手抓住他的脸，指甲深深的掐进他的面颊，血渗了出来，她咆哮着。"当你把Draco从我身边强走，我哭了，你毁了我的世界，我爱他并且把我的一切都给了他，但他却那么轻易的将一切都抛弃了。这都是因为你。你......你到底有什么特别的？只是因为你杀了Voldemort并不意味着什么，现在我要把你从我爱的人身边带走。"

她满意的听着自己折断Harry手臂时，他发出的尖叫，她将自己的高根鞋踩进他的脸，尖锐的鞋钉刺进了他的肌肉，离开之后她对Evan点了点头，而后者正准备着再次对Harry用拷问咒。Harry不停的尖叫着，身体痉挛着，当他要失去意识时，他听到空气中充满了呼喊和叫声，然后一声沙哑的"Harry"在他耳边响起，他失去了意识。

Aurors在Draco的帮助下找到了Harry，Draco曾在Harry的戒指上放了一个追踪咒，他可以感觉到Harry处在痛苦之中，并立刻寻求了帮助，当他发现Harry时，他的丈夫正躺在地上，鼻子和嘴巴都流着血。医生立刻将Harry送去了St. Mungo治疗，但是这没什么用。Harry的身体已经老了，承受不了那么多拷问咒，他的身体虚弱的很快，没有人能为他做什么。

Lilian把手放在Draco的肩膀，安慰着他，Draco握着Harry的手，将他脸上沾了血的头发拨开。

"D-Draco..."Harry沙哑的开口。

"Shhhhh，保存体力，Harry，你会好的。"Draco给了他一个虚弱的微笑。

"别撒谎了。我知道我活不长了，我可以感觉到我要死了。"Harry微笑着说，感觉到自己是被Draco爱着的。

"嗨，爸爸。"Lilian哭着叫了声。

"嘿宝贝，Aww，别哭。"

"我爱你。"她说，亲吻了她父亲的嘴唇。

"Mhhm，我也爱你。"他回吻了他。

Lilian离开了房间，留下时间让Draco陪伴着Harry。她跑进了她丈夫的怀里哭泣。

"你这个白痴。你这个丑陋的四眼白痴。你该死的为什么要一个人？你知道那有多危险！"Draco说着说着哭了起来。

"孩子们怎么样？"

"他们很好。他们现在回家了。梅林啊，Harry，我爱你。"

"什-什么？"

"我爱你。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。"Draco抱着Harry在他耳边吟唱。

"Heh，迟到总比不到好，不是吗，Draco？"Harry也哭泣着问。Draco从没有对他说过L打头的字，他总是说"同上"或者"和你一样"。

Harry的心跳监控器开始跳的缓慢起来，显示器上的山峰变的越来越小。"你怎么敢离开我！不是现在，不是像这样！"Draco喊叫。

"嗨，它终于要来了，只是正好是现在。"

"不，别说那些话，别丢下我一个人，Potter！你应该和我一样永远活着，我们会变的年轻，并且永远相爱，记得吗？"

"Ahh，我太老了，Draco。你很年轻，你偷了Lilian的青春，在她出生时，记得吗？"Harry笑着说。

"别在这个时候开玩笑！"

"这是我现在唯一能应付的了，我爱你，Draco。别忘了。我会永远在你的身边，你可能看不见我，但是我会在那。在你的身边，挥舞着杂志，准备在你做错事时打你。"

"拜托......求你，不要走。"Draco哀求着将脸埋进Harry的胸口，"别走，拜托，求求你。"

然后，心跳器上出现了一条平滑的线。

- - - -

**两年后****......**

Draco在一块刻着他丈夫名字的墓碑前跪下——

_Harry James Potter  
1980-2038  
A Loving Husband and Father,  
Savior of the Wizarding World,  
Here Lies the-Boy-Who-Lived._

他将两根手指放在他冰冷的嘴唇上，然后将手按在了石碑上的照片上，那是Harry Potter十几岁时的照片。"永远年轻，Harry，永远年轻。"他低语。他忍受了两年没有Harry的时光，他后悔在他曾有机会的时候，没有倾诉给Harry更多的爱意，他总是叫他的名字，对他冷淡。Harry曾说他回永远的在Draco的身边，但是Draco知道他不在那，他感觉不到他，看不到他，也听不到他的声音。什么都没有。他隐居在他自己的家里，远离所有和Harry有关的东西，他会坐在沙发上，回忆他丈夫活着时的一切。当他睡觉时，他会梦到Harry，他想念他的触碰，他的气味，他的声音，他的一切。

Draco靠在石碑上，他太累而无法动弹。他的手指描绘着自己为Harry带来的玫瑰，他发现玫瑰是那么的鲜红，就像那时他发现Harry时，他所躺在血泊里的血一样红，一根倒刺刺进了他的食指，而Draco则是更加用力的将它按了进去，因为这突然的疼痛而抽气，他看着血从他的手指上流到掌心，然后低落进了土壤中。他可以感觉到自己的呼吸正变的吃力而沉重。

"Harry，看，太阳下山要了，我会留在这里陪你一起看的，好吗？"Draco对着空气开口，他将玫瑰放到了地上，看着太阳。"我会一直留在这里的。"

第二天当太阳升起，蔚蓝的天空充满了大块的浮云，Lilian，Hermione和Ron发现Draco躺在Harry的坟墓上，已经离开了人世。验尸官说Draco是在日落的那一瞬间离开的。

* * *

**The End**.

**Review please!**


End file.
